thejohnnyianfandomcom-20200213-history
The Weeaboo Republic
The Weeaboo Republic was the land of the Weeaboos. Just like all other lands except for The Sunling Empire, they were erased at the end of The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Government The Weeaboo Republic was ruled by a philosopher. The philosopher was elected by the people and elections took place every 5 years. There were 5000 senators who advised the philosopher and carried out his decisions. These senators were also chosen by the people every 10 years. The Weeaboo Republic consisted of 100 provinces. Every province could elect 10 senators. If you were born in a province, you were a member of this province for the rest of your life. Every citizen above the age of 14 was obligated to vote for both the senate and the philosopher. If you failed to vote, you were liquidated. Area The Weeaboos resided in Northern America. This was a large strategical advantage because the only enemies that they bordered were the Poor People or more specific, the Herbalists. These were easy enemies to beat, as history shows. They lived in a normal to cold climate. Population The population of The Weeaboo Republic was 997 billion, they were erased right before they could hit the trillion mark. The ethnic groups are as follows: #Weeaboos: 60.1%, 599.197 billion. #Poor People: 20.5%, 204.385 billion. #Sunlings: 6.7%, 66.799 billion. #Slavs: 6%, 59.82 billion. #Otakus: 5.6%, 58.32 billion. #Cryptokanes: 1.1%, 10.967 billion. The minorities in The Weeaboo Republic were way higher than in other lands. This was because of the better treatment of other ethnicities. Military The Weeaboo Military consisted of 5 armies, each led by a commander. Every male child from the age of 12 was obligated to participate in a boot camp. These children would always be kept as reserves, and every one of them personally owned a gun. This policy made attacking this republic even harder. The 5 armies were each placed in different strategic places. There was no weak spot in this nation. The military technology was fairly advanced. It was the 3rd most advanced technology in the world. History The Weeaboo Republic was founded by the 5 founding philosophers, who were seeking to unite the Weeaboos. They created all the laws, formed the senate, destroyed all opposition and created a strong nation. But due to the soft treatment of minorities, there were many rebellions. In all of their history, there were about 376 rebellions. Some of them lasting a day, others lasting many XP. The Weeaboo Republic's prosperity ended with The First Cryptokanian War. The Cryptokanian Empire enslaved all Weeaboos. Somehow, the 1% of Cryptokanes managed to defeat all the Weeaboos in the republic. When the war ended, they were destroyed just like all remaining humans on Earth. Later on, when Johnny D. Jackson revived all humans, they rebuilt the republic. The Philosopher Gerry was chosen to be the new leader. He tricked Johnny D. Jackson into starting a world war, also known as The Mummer's War. He organized for a lot of countries to participate and cause some damage to them. He tricked Johnny into creating 2 giant impacts on Otaku cities. Millions had died, and Gerry was done with his game. A few hundred years later, during The Second Cryptokanian War's final stages, The Philosopher Gerry decided to help The Sunling Empire a little with defeating The Cryptokanian Empire. During the other wars, they stayed neutral though. Except for The Fifth Cryptokanian War. Gerry saw his chance to shift the balance, and he took it. He declared war on The Sunling Empire together with all other nations. But Johnny D. Jackson destroyed the whole universe except for The Sun. All Weeaboos except for those who lived on The Sun were dead. The republic was over. List of Leaders #The Philosopher Gerry: 20 000 XP - 20 001 XP #The Philosopher Georgy: 11 378 XP - 14 000 XP #The Philosopher Tandy: 9824 XP - 11 378 XP #The Philosopher Sandy (founding philosopher): 7829 XP - 9824 XP #The Philosopher Axy (founding philosopher): 6029 XP - 7829 XP #The Philosopher Toby (founding philosopher): 4953 XP - 6029 XP #The Philosopher Cheeky (founding philosopher): 3382 XP - 4953 XP #The Philosopher Andy (founding philosopher): 0 XP - 3382 XP Category:Nations